


StarBucky

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Series: Isn't That Just Marvelous? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A lot of cup abuse, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes to Starbucks for the first time. Apparently he still needs to get used to having a metal arm. Post-CA:TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarBucky

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Starbucks works. The closest I ever got to one was debating with my friends whether we should go in or not before deciding not to because it'd probably be expensive. So yeah, haven't even set foot in one so excuse me if it's not quite accurate.

 Bucky stared up at the sign. Starbucks. Well, it wasn’t the coffee shop he always used to visit with Steve in the 40s but it smelled like coffee, and it was in the exact same place. He hesitated before slowly pushing the door open with his metal arm. He didn’t want the door to break like so many doors had done previously that day. He felt like he’d broken enough doors to last him a lifetime. He let out a small sigh of relief as he successfully stepped inside the shop and the door closed behind him. It hadn’t broken. He inhaled the smell of coffee and the warm atmosphere as people talked constantly whilst he stepped into the queue. He looked around, trying to avoid look at the blonde-haired man in front of him who reminded him of Steve before the super soldier serum. He just couldn’t handle being reminded of the past. After all that had happened recently he finally regained his memory but he still hadn’t forgotten all that he’d done. He hadn’t forgotten all those people he’d killed. How he tried to kill his best friend.  The past just hurt too much.

               Eventually a woman spoke to him. “Hi, welcome to Starbucks.” She said with a warm smile. “What can I get you today?” She asked in a cheerful voice. He looked at her and then up at the menu as he subconsciously moved his metal arm further away from the counter. A surprised look crossed his face. What were all these things? Frappucinno. Cappucinno. Americano. All these different coffees were foreign to him. Back in the 40s there were two options. Coffee and coffee. White or black. That was it. He thought for a moment. Well, an Americano couldn’t be too bad. It looked like the sort of drink he was used to. Just a plain black coffee.

               “Uh, I’ll have a, uh... A Caffe Americano.” He said, looking at her for a split second before looking back up at the menu.

               “Alright, what size?” She asked. He frowned as he looked at the different sizes.

               “T-tall?” He said although it sounded more like a question than anything. She smiled at him and nodded.

               “Cream? Sugar? Any extra flavour?” The brunette lady asked.

               “Ah, no, no thank you.” He answered quickly, just wanting to get this over with and get his drink.

               “Okay, what’s your name?” She asked as she wrote everything down.

               “James.” He answered simply, repeating the name he had read in the museum.

               “James.” She repeated as she wrote it down. “Okay, James, that’ll be two dollars fifteen.” She told him, smiling warmly as he handed over the money with his human arm. He sat down, waiting patiently, watching as others talked. Eventually his name was called out by a different person. A man this time. Bucky stood up and went to collect the cup. He was careful, picking it up with his human hand. He was still getting used to the strength of his metal arm so he tried to avoid using it when possible.

               “Thank you.” He said politely before sitting down. He was able to sip at his drink for a good five minutes before he was distracted by a blonde man passing the window and he picked up his cup with his metal arm. As he grasped the cup it crushed in his hand and hot coffee spilled over his hand. He didn’t realise until it splashed down onto his lap and he jumped up quickly. He quickly grabbed a few napkins and cleaned up his mess before deciding to attempt to order another coffee.

               “Finished so soon?” The woman asked politely despite the fact that she had seen what had happened. He nodded his head simply and ordered quickly, knowing exactly what to say this time.

               This happened four more times before he sighed and stood up, ordering once more before a brunet man with a smirk offered him a pink silly straw. He was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie with his hood up. Pretentious douchebag. Bucky looked questioningly at the straw.

               “A... Uh... Friend told me you might need some help and I figured I could help you out. If you use this straw you don’t have to worry about picking up the cup.” The man said, still smirking. God, he hated that smirk. He didn’t know why but he just hated it.

               “Uh, thanks...” Bucky said quietly, taking the straw. Before Hydra he would've had some witty response but it had been seventy years. 

               “Your next drink’s on me.” The man said offering Bucky ten dollars.

               “But my drink only cost two fifteen.”

               “Then use the other seven eighty-five to get a haircut.” Bucky glanced up at the man looking extremely offended and the man started to walk away.

               “Wait a minute, who are you?”

               “Oh, you know who I am... Or at least you will do.” He said, smoothly walking backwards into a table. He quickly turned and left the cafe. Bucky stared on confused but eventually stood up to get another coffee.

               “Same again?” The woman asked kindly. “Or you could try something different like a pumpkin spice latte?” She offered. Bucky shook his head.

               “I’ll just have the same again.” He said.

               “Alright, one plain Caffe Americano for James.” She grinned, quickly writing down the order. He paid and went to sit down once more. When he finally received his coffee he sat down and carefully inserted the silly straw. It did look silly and he frowned at it for a moment before finally taking a sip. Well, the man was right. He didn’t have to pick up the cup. He sighed. A man with a metal arm who was labelled a wanted assassin was now drinking a coffee through a silly straw. He sighed and picked up the cup, once again, accidentally crushing it again. At that point he stood up with a loud yell of defeat and left the cafe. He had no intentions of ever returning. Little did he know this was where he’d have his first real date in seventy years.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know who the person was that gave Bucky the straw? Of course you do. We all know who he is.
> 
> I could write a follow-up with his first date in seventy years. I mean, I do have a basic idea in mind. What do you think of that?


End file.
